CrydieKen
by Rainbowrocket3000
Summary: After three years of being in a relationship with Ken, Pewdie is acting really weird and Ken is trying to find out why. Warning: Packed full of Drama, Romantic junk, humor, cross-dressing. You may not be able to handle this. In chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Crydieken**

Disclaimer: This is probably the weirdest thing I have written yet. I'm pretty sure there is a word for something like this but I don't know it. I am not kidding. So if you cannot handle the weirdness get out of this while you still have the chance. Seriously, there is a big red X at the top of the screen. You can click that right now if you want. No? You want to read this stuff? Are you sure? Once you see it you can't unseen it. No going back now. This is NSFW with some lemon in it. You may not like lemons.

You have been warned. Don't say I didn't. Okay then…. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been one long year of happiness. Yesterday was their one year anniversary of their engagement. After two years of dating and they were engaged. They just moved to Los Angles and bought their first house together it was an almost perfect relationship. Yep, they had an ALMOST perfect relationship. The night of their anniversary Ken had made reservations at the most gorgeous restaurant in Los Angles. Ken bought Pewdie a bright pink dress with blue zigzags covered with sequins, just for the occasion. The moonlight shined through the window next to their table and on Pewdie, his blue eyes shimmered like Ken had never seen before.

"You look fabulous." Ken said. "Oh, you!" Pewdie waved his hand while batting his eyelashes. The waitress stood next to the table, ready to take their orders. " Such a cute couple.", she couldn't help but admire. "Thank you!",Pewdie said. "How long have you two been together?" "It's been three years.", Pewdie said. Hopefully the night, unlike the others, would go without distractions.

Just when Ken Pewdie's ringtone went off. "Don't worry about it Pewds." The night continued on with the constant ringing of Pewdie's phone. Restaurant goers at the other tables were taking notice and stared at the couple out of annoyance. "I just need to take care of this, Ken." Ken grabbed Pewdie's hand. "Whatever it is…. You don't need to worry about it. This is special our night." Pewdie looked down at Ken's and pushed them away. "Hello?", Pewdie answered the phone. "I'll be right back." Pewdie stepped out of the dining room leaving Ken alone at the table. Ken sighed.

This wasn't the first time Pewdie stopped what he was doing to talk on the phone. On almost every date they've had for the last year or so, like clockwork, the phone would ring and Pewdie would move into another room leaving Ken for up to an hour sometimes, alone. He would always say things like "it was a wrong number" or "some telemarketer" and Ken would just shrug it off... But this was an important date. One would figure that celebrating an engagement with the person they are engaged to would be much more of a priority than chatting it up with "some telemarketer".

* * *

The ride home was tense. Pewdie had a feeling he would be in trouble for getting distracted by his phone. "I had a great time tonight Ken." "Glad to hear it." "So you seemed kinda distracted..." Pewdiepie frowned, he didn't want to have this discussion again. Ken wasn't happy with what happened tonight and he wasn't about to let it go so easily. Besides, Ken wanted to hear what kind of bullshit reason Pewds would give this time.

"So who was on the phone? Anyone that I would know about?" Pewdiepie rolled his eyes, "Do we have to do this again?" "Maybe if you would pay attention to me instead of your phone we wouldn't have to. Now who was on the phone?" Pewdie stayed silent for a moment then responded, "I was just talking to Marzia." Ken knew he was lying, "Then why did you leave the room if it was just Marzia calling?" "Why won't you stop asking so many questions?!" Ken stopped at a red light; turning his face towards Pewdie. He looked angry, like he would get out of the car and walk home any second. "Look... It's our anniversary. We shouldn't let a phone call mess that up." Pewdie calmed down for a moment but things were just as tense as before. "What a great way to end an anniversary", Ken thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The two weeks after the disappointing dinner date were taking their toll on Ken. He hadn't spoken to Pewdie or even slept in the same bed with him the entire time. It was eleven at night, the street lights buzzed and flickered. A cool breeze hit Ken's face walked down the street to the neighborhood dive bar. He needed to clear his head of all things Pewdiepie and just relax. The neon sign flashed the name 'Smooth Shotz' across the building. Looking inside the window Ken could see the bar was, other than a few bargoers, empty. Not that it mattered to Ken, all he needed was to forget his troubles with a little beer.

"One beer please and keep them coming!", he yelled to the other side of the room. The young woman glanced at Ken as he sat at the bar. "I'm taking my break now okay?" A voice from the other end of the bar replied, "Okay!" Marzia handed a beer from over the counter to Ken and sat next to him. "More problems with Pewdie again?", Marzia asked. Ken nodded. The best part about spilling his troubles about Pewdie to Marzia was that she would know exactly what he was going through because she did too. Marzia watched as he chugged down his beer. "Man I needed that."

Marzia looked closer at Ken as he drank. He was a mess. He had bags under his eyes, he was pasty, his clothes were a mess, he was wearing pajamas. "Ken you look awful! What's going on with you?!" Ken slammed the empty bottle on the bar. "You would look bad two if you were sleeping on the couch for two straight weeks." He told Marzia everything. "That jerk! How rude could you get texting over dinner! If he had done that while we were dating I would have left him right then and there!" Ken downed another beer, his sixth one. "He should have just told you that he was busy and stopped." Marzia looked at Ken, confused.

"Ken I was busy here the entire time last night." Ken couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What was that?" "A group of guys came in here and kept ordering a lot of stuff. Between the running back and forth with shots and beers and the bad pickup lines they were throwing my way, I was busy the entire night. I didn't have time for anything else." This was even worse that he thought. Texting someone during their anniversary, lying about who it was, it didn't make any sense.

Ken staggered home, smelling of booze and tears. Ken thought that he and Pewdie had no secrets between each other, turns out he was wrong.

* * *

As he walked back Ken remembered the night he proposed to his love.

They were on a date that night and Ken had planned weeks in advance exactly what he would say. The downside was that Ken didn't have the chance to say it because Pewdie's friends were tagging along (uninvited by the way). Ken wanted Piggeh, Jennifer, and Mr. Chair out of the way but Pewdie felt bad for spending so much time with Ken and not with them so he let them tag along. "_I don't want them to thing that I like hanging out with you more than them_."

They all went to the movies to see the latest in a long line of romantic comedies, 'Friends with Benefits'. "Oh yeah they about to get it in!" Piggeh yelled out. "Quiet Piggeh! This a movie about a beautiful couple that love each other but can't quite admit it!" Jennifer said while grabbing Pewdie's arm and pulling him close. "Don't you think they make a good couple Pewdie?", Jennifer said while batting her eyelashes. "I don't care!", Pewdie yelled out loud. An usher flashed a flashlight down the else at Pewdie's face. "I'm sorry sir but I am going to have to ask you to leave.", she said politely. "But I didn't even do anything!", Pewdie yelled.

"Hey why don't you shut fuck up?!", a movie goer yelled at Piggeh. "Why don't you shut the fuck up?!", he yelled back. Piggeh stood up and turned to the movie goer, interrupting the movie for yet more people. "You wanna go bro?! You wanna fight?!", Piggeh yelled across the room. "I'd rather watch the movie, asshole!" "Who you callin a asshole?!" The 300 pound, six foot two movie goer stood up from his seat and walked to Piggeh, confronting him face to face. "I'm pumped! Yeah I'm Pumped! What you gonna do?!" Piggeh was yelling in his face. The movie goers face was turning red now. "Piggeh, maybe you should take it easy...", Mr. Chair said. "Yeah you should listen to your little bud-" Piggeh interrupted him with a sucker punch to the face. Making the moving goer fall back on the row of people behind him.

"FUCK YEAH!" Piggeh twerked infront of the fallen giant. Jennifer noticed this and bitch slapped Piggeh across his face. "Piggeh violence is never the answer to anything! We need to love and respect one another and-" Jennifer was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see the usher giving her a frustrated look. "Miss you are being loud and I am going to have to ask you to leave..." Jennifer snarled at the usher. "You made my Pewds leave! I ain't doin SHIT for you!", she yelled bitch slapping the usher. "Oh yeah catfight!", Piggeh yelled. The giant stood up and charged at Piggeh, slamming him in the back and forcing him to the ground. "Great! You got yourself into a jam again... you asshat.", Mr. Chair said. The next thing that anyone knew, there was a fight that broke out in the middle of the movie.

Pewdie and Ken sat on the sidewalk with their arms around each other. "I'm sorry that I got us kicked out Ken." "It's not your fault. Besides, that movie probably sucked anyway." Pewdie and Ken watched in shock as all the movie goers, Piggeh, Mr. Chair, and Jennifer ran out of the movie theater that was now on fire. "Wanna get out of here before the cops show up?", Pewdie asked Ken. "Yep!", Ken replied as they both ran. By the time they finished running they reached the most romantic place in the entire world. A place so universal, yet so local. A place that was so beautiful, most people would cry simply being near it. "Here's your Nacho Supreme!", the woman said from behind the counter. They were at a Taco Bell. "I'm sorry about the movies. But that doesn't mean we can't have a good time anyway. Just order anything you want for us and I'll sit at a table." Ken sat down, admiring Pewdie as he twirled in his short black skirt, messing with the top of his sparkling pink halter top. He was always so cute like that. Pewdie looked over at Ken and gave him a flirty wink.

The night may have started out bad but Ken was going to make it better with Doritos Locos Tacos and something that he's wanted to do for along, long time. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something…" Ken asked. "What is it Ken?" Pewdie asked. Ken got down on one knee and reached into his back pocket. "Pewds, I've loved you for the longest time. You are the funniest and nicest and most fabulous person I have ever met." Pewdie let out a whale like screech so loud that the other people were now staring at the pair. "I only want you. I want you for now and always." The crowd awed at the proposal. "Pewdiepie, will you marry me?" Pewdie was crying, mascara was running down his face with his tears. "Yes Ken! I will marry you!"

* * *

Ken entered the house. It was quiet, dark and lonely, Kind of like how he felt at the moment. What kind of secret could Pewdie possibly need to hide from him. Ken has always been honest with Pewdiepie when he could. There should be NOTHING between the both of them! Pewdie deserves the truth just as much as he does!

"Pewds, I need to talk to you." Ken said. The room was barely lit by the moonlight illuminating from the open window. Ken could barely see into the room. "Pewds, are you awake right now?" No response. Ken careful tiptoed in the room; he loomed over the bed in an attempt to see his fiancé. "Lately you've been acting weird; I don't know what's going on with you. I thought that you wanted to be with me but every time I try to kiss you and hug you, you squirm away." Pewdie didn't say anything. He didn't snore, or whimper, or even breathe heavy like he normally would.


End file.
